


Caught

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Dean, Pregnant Dean, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mating season had started and Dean could feel his Heat already starting to burn through him as he took to the sky in the hopes of finding somewhere to hole up until it was over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt. Please read the tags first.

Dean snarled lowly when he felt heat licking at his insides, burning low in his gut, as his mating drive started to drive him insane. He felt empty and shaken. It was his first Heat during mating season and his wings were spreading out to launch him into the air. His feet left the ground and he shot through the sky as the sound of Alphas in the air caught his attention.

Other Omegas were flying, darting through the air and the smell of heatscent was thick in the air as Dean’s tawny wings pushed him forward.

He didn’t want to be caught and bred. Dean didn’t want to be like the other Omega angels who gave up and took knot after knot until they were fucked full with random Alpha angels’ fledglings. Instead the green eyed angel wanted to get somewhere safe and hidden so he could wait it out until he was no longer fertile or calling to be bred with his scent.

But fate wasn’t on his side and an Alpha angel was rapidly closing the distance. The wings were powerful, far larger than Dean’s own, as they cut through the air and launched the Alpha forward. Hands reached out and grabbed onto Dean as brown wings settled over Dean’s own wings. They caused his flying to falter as Dean struggled against the Alpha whose cock was pressing into his leaking hole.

A snarl escaped when the Alpha angel started to piston his hips forward, knot already growing, as Dean tried to get away before he was tied. Unfortunately for Dean the Alpha kept a firm grip, their wings meshed together, as his knot started to catch on Dean’s rim.

Dean tried to free himself, struggled harder and harder, but the knot swelled up and locked them together right before they smashed into the ground. It was rough and Dean was still snarling as he tried to get away but the knot was firmly caught in his ass and hot seed was pouring into him in thick ropes.

“Get off!” his wings tried to free themselves but the Alpha kept them pinned down as he rutted up against Dean’s ass with pleasured sounds.

“Fuck you full.” the words were rough and another angry sound escaped Dean as he tried to hit the Alpha but failed. Large hands caught his wrists and held them down as the Alpha ground himself up against Dean’s ass, enjoying the way the Omega’s hole fluttered around him, as his cock continued to pump his seed into the fertile angel under him. “Always try to knot newly matured Omegas first. Better chance of getting one pregnant with one of my fledglings.”

Dean could hear the pleased sound, the smugness that the Alpha angel knotted Dean first, as he tried to jerk his hands out of the Alpha’s hold. But no matter what he tried or snarled out the Alpha remained on top of him pumping his come into Dean’s womb. The knot buried inside him was large and hard and Dean wanted it out but he was trapped until the Alpha’s knot shrunk enough to slip free.

It was when he went lax and lay there as the Alpha continued those same lazy thrusts against his ass that he noticed the other Alphas waiting off to the side. He could see their cocks, hard and heavy, as they waited their turn. Horror filled him and he struggled once more in earnest until his hands were pinned to his lower back while the now free one gripped the back of his neck.

“Stay still.” it was growled as the hand tightened, “You’re going to get knotted and bred up like a good Omega whether you want it or not. That’s the point of mating season. We fuck all of the Omegas full of fledglings to increase our population before the next mating season begins.”

The Alpha held Dean in place as he continued to mate with Dean until his knot shrunk enough to slip free. But instead of getting up immediately the Alpha waited until one of the others waiting came close and then moved away.

Most Alphas had experience with an unwilling Omega during their first mating season and they had developed an understanding among themselves to ensure each Omega was properly bred.

“Let me go!” Dean snarled out and struggled to get up even as slick and seed leaked from him but a new weight was pressing him down to the ground. A new cock replaced the other and Dean couldn’t get away as wings settled down over his to hold them in the submissive position. “I don’t want to be bred.”

The comment had the Alphas around laughing and the one inside his ass didn’t even bother reacting as he started snapping his hips forward roughly. It was another heavy set of balls slapping against him, a new thick cock working through the mess, as Dean tried to free himself before his Heat completely stole his reasoning.

He needed to get away while he could still think beyond wanting to be knotted and bred.

But this Alpha had watched his first mating and was prepared to secure Dean down as he thrust rapidly until his knot was splitting Dean’s ass open so his loads of come could spill inside.

It was when the third Alpha angel was thrusting inside him that Dean’s mind was lost to his mating drive. The need to be fucked and knotted and bred full had him moaning brokenly for more.

That was the point the Alphas surrounding him moved closer so they could watch the pretty Omega angel being bred until it was their turn. “Please. Please I need-” Dean gasped it and whined as his wings shuddered at the sensations.

Dean’s mind was screaming at him  _alpha knot breed so empty need knot knot knot knot please_ as the Alpha inside him grinned at the change in the Omega under him.

“There we are. They always come around.” it earned more laughs as the angels waiting their turn watched with rapt attention as the Alpha fucking Dean finally knotted the Omega. “Just need to wait until their Heat fully kicks in so they’re pliant.”

“I’ve been waiting for this one to mature.” one of the others spoke and there was a round of agreement. “He’ll look perfect swollen with fledglings and the second mating season is always the best after they’ve been mellowed out by motherhood.”

It was one Alpha cock and knot after another as the Alpha angels both waiting and those who came across the Omega took turns. Several of them knotted Dean multiple times and on the last day of mating season Dean was a limp mess. He had been thoroughly fucked, knotted and bred up until he had caught.

The scent of a newly bred up Omega filled the surrounding area. Slick and come leaked out of Dean’s gaping hole in a steady flow as his wings lay stretched out. Mating oil was all over his lower back, Alpha seed coated various parts of his body and he simply lay there limply as his Heat faded with his first successful breeding.

Mating season was over and Dean knew the majority of those Alphas wouldn’t be back until the next time his Heat sent him flying in hopes of finding somewhere to wait it out. He carefully shifted himself up, moaning softly at his thoroughly used ass pressing against the ground, before he tucked his wings against his back.

The Omega angel could already feel the growing grace inside him, could tell there were multiple fathers for the ones he carried, as he got to his feet. Dean was unsteady and moaning softly as his body worked to recover the energy that had been sapped from him during his Heat.

It wouldn’t be long before one of the Alphas who had bred him took it upon themselves to venture into his nest to fuck him at their leisure. Pregnancy always made his fellow Omega angels needy and desperate for an Alpha touch. It was something the breeding Alphas gleefully and greedily took advantage of as they pinned pregnant Omegas in their nests and fucked into their slick holes in pleasured delight. He shuddered as he swayed on his feet, come running down the backs of his thighs, as he looked around before he took to the sky.


End file.
